Brothers of War
by the 13th olympian
Summary: Ryan and Cody find out who they are and put their lives in danger to protect the other. They have to survive against all odds to fight fiercly for Camp Half Blood.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ryan Ranger. I didn't know who I was until I arrived at Camp Half Blood and neither did my stepbrother, Cody Wallace. And the Fates love to screw with my family and me.

I am 15 years old and my stepbrother is 15 as well. We are from Minnesota. His mom married my dad 10 years ago. So Cody and I have gotten very fond of each other. We shed blood and sweat together. He has got my back and I got his. And this is my story.

One day my stepbrother and I were getting ready to go on a vacation to Georgia to hunt wild boars when my stepmother called down, "Ryan, Cody honey, are you ready to go yet? We got the taxi waiting." 

"Yes mom were on our way down the stairs," called Cody.

After we threw our bags in the trunk, Cody and I tried to get comfortable in the back seat. "Man, I can't wail 'til we get there. I wanna spear a boar so bad," I said.

"Me too man. This is gonna be great," said Cody.

"I can't wait to see the look on Dad's face when we get one before him."

My stepbrother and I shared a good hardy laugh. Him and I talked about this all the way to the airport, through the terminal, and on the airplane.

When the airplane touched down and after we spent half an hour looking for our luggage we finally went to our cabin that my Dad rented for the week. Dad finally said, "Well, I assume that you two will be hunting partners."

"You bet," said Cody.

"Ok then. Choose your own spear," Dad started, "Oh ya! Watch out for those tusks on, they can be pretty fierce."

"Those boars wont stand a chance against me and Cody," I said confidently.

My Dad gave Cody and me his proud smile and said, "I'm so proud of you two. If you boys do get in to trouble you can call me on my cell phone."

With that he gave me my stepmother's cell phone.

"Now get going you two, you're burning daylight," said Dad.

After we grabbed our spears Cody and I headed out, but how were we supposed to know that we weren't going to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ryan, I got a couple of over here," whispered Cody as he motioned for me to come over.

When I finally got to him I saw two boars the size of tractors. Their tusks were like swords.

"Ok. I'll take the one on the right," I told Cody.

"Hey its my turn to pick first," said Cody.

"Fine. Which one do you want?"

"The left one."

"Idiot," I whispered under my breath.

I looked back at the boars and in their place were two half eagle and half lion creatures. They were twice as big as the boars and looked twice as mean. I looked back at Cody and he looked just as scared as I was.

"What should we do Ryan?" Cody asked whimpering, "Should we call Dad?"

I pulled out the phone and called my Dad. "Hello?" my Dad said on the other line.

"Dad, we need help we're trapped," I whispered into the phone, but as soon as I said the first word both of the strange creatures looked straight at me.

I dropped the phone in shock as the creatures walked towards us. I looked over at Cody who was starting to lower his spear and I did the same thing. We backed up deeper into the thicker part of the forest, but the creatures kept crashing through as if the trees were toothpicks.

Just then, Cody must have had the same idea that I did, and I looked at him and asked him, "Right?"

"Left," he confirmed.

As one we charged. I took the right side and Cody took the left.

I swung my spear around towards the creature's face and he snapped at my face. I barely rolled out of the way. I pulled out my knife and stabbed it behind the shoulder, but the blade didn't even pierce through the skin.

The beast reared up, extended its wings and squawked which would have been a lot scarier if it didn't sound like a chicken.

I took the risk of looking over at Cody and it looked like that he just found out the same thing that I did.

I looked back and found two giant paws coming down on top of me. I sidestepped and felt the earth shake as it pounded the ground next to me. I tried to back up so I could charge it with my spear, but it kept pressing me. So I ran my wooden spear into the beast's chest.

It reared up, taking my spear with it, but as it tried to shake is strangely started to turn to dust leaving nothing but my wooden spear.

I grabbed the spear and ran over to help Cody shouting, "Use your spear to kill it!"

Cody looked tired but he tried to stab it in the neck with his spear but the beast grabbed the spear and snapped it in half.

I had no choice but Cody was in the middle. "Cody get down!" I screamed and threw with all my might.

Cody dropped to the ground just as the spear flew over him. The spear impaled itself into the creature's neck just as it readied to kill my brother. The creature squawked as it started to disintegrate.

I ran over to Cody and helped him up. After that I walked over to pick up my spear.

"What were those things?" Cody said still shaking.

"I have no idea, but there could be more out here," I said and as if to prove my point we heard a couple of eagles' screeches above us.

We ran out of the woods and kept on running. We ran straight through town and ended up some place where we both felt safe and collapsed trying to catch our breath which happened to be a small clearing by a big mossy rock.

"Man my lungs are on fire," I complained.

"Why wouldn't our knives kill those things," Cody gasped.

"I don't know, but we should probably lay low and rest here for a while."

"Rest," Cody sighed, "rest sounds good."

After he said that he passed out against the rock snoring. "I guess I got the first watch," I said both annoyed and tiredly.


	3. Chapter 3

When it was my turn to fall asleep, I dreamed of a place that I never recognized before. There was a volleyball pit, a strawberry field, and a big white house. I saw people in armor fighting in the woods with swords. Then there were twelve cabins, and I was standing in the middle of all of them by a fire pit. Then there was a spark and flames went shooting into the air and a voice spoke out of the fire and said, "come here and you will be safe, Ryan."

I woke up in cold sweat with Cody shaking me. "Did you have a dream too?"

I shook off my sleepiness and answered, "Yes, but I have no idea where that place is."

"Well we're on the road now. So I guess we should get going."

"Absolutely, but first I could use some breakfast."

"That's where these come in handy," he said as he pulled out two power bars.

After our delicious breakfast we decided to make another spear incase we ran into more monsters. When we finished we thought we should head north because it seemed like the right thing to do.

As we were walking through the woods I found myself looking at anything that moved because I had the strangest feeling that we were being watched.

We wandered our way into a grove of oak trees that were spaced so close together that not even a rabbit could get in or out. The only way that we could get in was over a fallen oak. The leaves of the oaks covered the grove almost completely except for a little hole in the thick canopy.

"It's like a giant tent," said my brother.

"Or it could be a giant trap," I warned, "be careful where you step."

We were walking like we were in a minefield. I lead the way toward the middle of the grove with Cody behind me stepping in my footprints.

When we reached the middle, we both didn't understand what we saw. There were two pocketknives, a field guide, and two class rings, one ruby and one sapphire. The field guide said Οδηγός τομέων για έναν κόσμο των τεράτων.

Although I didn't know the language I read, Field Guide to a World of Monsters. I picked it up and opened it to the first page where the letters rearranged themselves to read, _Rule 1: Steel cannot kill monsters so use celestial bronze._

"How are we supposed make weapons out of celestial bronze?" wondered my brother aloud who had been reading over my shoulder.

I picked up a pocketknife and opened it. As I did so the blade lengthened until it was a four-foot sword that weighed perfectly in my hand.

"Whoa," I said as I starred in amazement, "that's cool."

Cody picked up the other knife and opened it. He started to swing it around and cut a sapling to splinters. Then he faced me with his sword raised and said, "Wanna practice?"

"Sure," I said, "but lets check out these rings first."

I grabbed the sapphire one and tossed Cody the ruby one. "Awesome! It has crossed swords on the side," then he turned it around, " And a Y?"

"Here let me see," I said and reached out and grabbed the ring, "that's the Greek symbol for gamma."

I handed the ring back and studied my ring, "Mines got an owl and a delta symbol," I studied it closer, "Hey! It's got my name on it."

I dropped the ring as if it was on fire and Cody dropped his too. "Dude, this is too weird," Cody quivered.

"Maybe it's a sign," I said, "I don't think that there's any harm in keeping them."

I picked my ring up and Cody did the same. I put the ring on my finger and it started to wrap around my wrist, spiraling into a large, round shield that gave a bluish light to the shadows of the trees. Cody's shield did the same thing but instead of blue light it projected more of a reddish glow so that when the lights touched a purplish light was created.

"Ok I take it back," Cody said, "this is too awesome."

I heard a twig snap but I didn't think anything of it until I started to hear many twigs snapping. I looked but he was looking at me worriedly. Suddenly the trees exploded as two giants burst through the oak trees.

"Well what do we have here?" said one giant, "Looks like we have a snack, skull-thrasher."

"Lunchtime," the other giant said greedily.

"Left," Cody said bravely.

"Right," I yelled as I charged at skull-thrasher with my sword and shield ready.

The giant tried to grab at me but I stabbed him in the thumb. "OWIE!" he howled then he put his thumb in his mouth with me riding on his pinky finger.

I jumped off on his shoulder and I gagged at the smell that just assaulted my nostrils. I looked at the giant's head, which was now facing me. "I will boil you for that, slowly," he yelled straight at me, which, by the way, his breath was about ten times as bad as his body odor.

He tried to punch me off his shoulder but I jumped around his neck. He turned his head toward me and got a shield in the teeth. He spit out a couple brownish looking teeth.

I jumped backwards and slashed down letting gravity and my sword do the work. I hit the ground hard as a cloud of dust came down on me. I looked over at Cody as his giant's chest fell onto Cody who had his sword pointed upward and the giant instantly turned to dust. After I saw that he was ok and walking toward me, I passed out.


End file.
